Gears to GRiND
by Ocelot9
Summary: Team GRiND never asked to be enrolled at Beacon academy, but it seems fate binds them to one another. During a fight, and during down time they can't seem to get a break. Grant: the lost. Rene: the betrayed. Natalie: the broken. Desmond: the blind.
1. Chapter 1

**So; this is a RWBY OC team, I know, not so original, but RWBY is just EPIC. And I had to try writing in some characters. So the first four chapters will be introducing the team via backstory, so please enjoy.**

* * *

I stare at the ski goggles in my hands, their all I have from before... something, I can seldom remember anything past the last two years. Before I can start flash-backing; some blond scrawny kid runs past me, snapping me back to 'reality', I look at my surroundings; we're all still in that odd flying thing, I'm not sure what to call it as it looks like a flying whale with too many fins. I look towards the other end of the ship and see two young girls, well young-ish; one appears around sixteen or so, tall with long yellow hair, and the other I'd say around fourteen or fifteen with short dark red hair and an odd red hood, I didn't realize that Beacon accepted younger students. But I'm not in any position to question who gets in and who doesn't; I'll try an explain how I even got here, flash-backing commenced.

* * *

Face down in the dirt... I have an aching feeling this isn't the first time this happened, I pull my head out of the ground and begin to recollect; when a crowbar hits me on the head. My head once again in the dirt... yet somehow I retain consciousness, I pull my head up again and feel the back of my head, no blood, no major wound, however I have lost my memory, blunt force trauma...

Without my memory I try to recollect what I can by examining myself, also checking for injuries, so I make a mental checklist; I appear to have an exemplary vocabulary, bright red hair, some medical knowledge apparently, I have some clothes, black cargo pants, a yellow tee-shirt with an Ocelot face, and a red cargo vest, I think I'm sixteen, and I have a crowbar holster? I actually have a crowbar holster, yeesh, I'm almost afraid to find out my hobbies. Albeit I am void of any form of identification, no wallet, no passport, nothing, great... I pick the crowbar up and holster on my back, again, why do I have a crowbar holster? Who am I Dr. Gordon Freeman? Wait... how do I remember that, but not my own name?

I take a look around; I'm in a forest, looks like late fall, in the distance I hear engines and other urban sounds, so I head towards it, maybe I can find someone there who knows me. As I walk I feel inclined to bring out my crowbar and spin it around some, at first I just swing it but at some point I start executing fancy moves to the point I find myself hanging from a tree using the crowbar. Well, now I know one of my hobbies, doing crazy things with crowbars...

I holster the crowbar before I kill an innocent bird or something and keep walking, it takes about ten minutes when I stumble upon a small mineshaft, it look abandon, that or its just lacking modern equipment. Of course at the moment, I have no idea what year modern is... I examine the area, nothing interesting turns up other than a small jar with blue ashes in it, I pocket it by impulse and keep moving toward the city sounds. I'm only moving for another minute when I notice smoke rising from somewhere to my right, at first I dismiss the smoke as a chimney or camp fire, but I look closer and I see the smoke is a thick billowing black, which means it's not under any sort of control. Something inside me takes over, all senses jump into overdrive and I find myself charging in the direction of the smoke, perhaps I was a firefight... with a love of crowbars?

I arrive at the scene of the fire to see a humble house dangerously close to a barn that was producing the flame, I run to the house and start hitting the door, no answer, I run to the barn as I probably should have in the first place and pry the doors open, I guess this crowbar thing has perks. As I step inside I see more of the weird ash spread on the floor, only in different colours. In the back of the farm I see an old man, I rush over too him and carry him out of the barn and set him on the porch, a quick examination shows he's unconscious, but otherwise unharmed.

I turn back to the barn and try to find a way to control the blaze before it catches to the nearby the forest, this farm was void of a hose or a well, or even a rusty pump with a bucket. I can't even fathom a way to contain the blaze, I begin to think my best bet would be to carry the old man to the city and find a fire department when something catches my eye; I noticed the red ash near the corner just caught fire, but the blue ash didn't, I wondered if the bottle I had could do anything, I doubted it, but at the moment I was ready to try anything.

First I tried tossing a bit onto the fire; nothing, next I tried blowing some onto the flam; still nothing. I was beginning to get desperate, I tried backing up from the creeping flames only to trip over an old rake and fell onto my butt, also losing the jar in mid fall.

I watched as time seemed to slow as the ash fell from the jar in midair, a gust of wind causes some ash to blow into my face; my eyes screwed tight, my thought itched and I sneezed causing a stream of water to shoot from the ash and onto some of the blaze. I couldn't believe what I just saw; this blue powder is somehow infused with water. I grab the remains of the jar and throw a bit in my face to wash away the flames, it takes a minute but the fire is out, somehow I managed to stay dry, except for a small amount of water that splashed on the crotch of my pants; great, now I look like I just peed myself.

I shake off the embracement as the dark color of my pants makes it harder to see and head back to the supposed septuagenarian to assess his condition, I find he has regained consciousness but seems exhausted, "Sir, sir are you all right?"

My reply is a low moan and a nod. "Ugh... ma' barn, ma' barn is..." He tries to crane his neck  
towards his barn, "Sir it's alright, I took care of the fire. Can you tell me who you are and what happened please?" The barn had electric light but other than the red ash, nothing highly flammable. "My name is Victor Cortello; dust miner. As for what happened to ma' farm it was them damn black tuxedo wearin' fedora gangsters! The set ma' barn on fire after stealin' ma' dust!" Dust... is that what the powder stuff is? "Sir, do you know where they went?" Wait; why was I asking him this? What could I gain from asking where some mob suits are going? "Their probably headin' to their normal squatting place; 'the black shard casino'..." His head started to tilt as he began to lose consciousness again; I had to lightly shake him to wake him up. "Sir, is there anything I can do, do you need medical attention?" He shakes his head and points to a stump in his front yard, "I'm fine, but do me a favor an' kick those tux boys where the sun don't shine! Take my ax, ol' Susan's good in a fight." He started to get up and limp away; "I'm heading to bed, catch my consciousness. I'll be fine so long as you put those sons-of-bitches in their place."

With that I saw him walk into a room and start snoring, loudly. I turned to the ax in the stump; it was an odd ax, it had some metal support on the handle and the head felt slightly loose, but it was otherwise a sturdy tool, well sharpened with no rust. I slid it into the holster beside my crowbar and start jogging to the city.

* * *

It took me about twenty minutes to get to the city and find the Black shard casino; I start to walk in the front door when I start to think; what the hell am I doing? I wake up in the woods, stop a fire with 'dust', and then follow an old man's request to go beat up some supposed mobsters. The entire situation screamed insanity, and yet; it felt natural, like it was something I do often...

I brushed away the thought and walked into the casino, oddly enough there wasn't a bouncer or anyone checking i.d, good, because I have no idea, and I'm probably underage. I decide to try to stay inconspicuous and try to find out what I can about these tuxedo wearing mobsters.

As I take a seat at the bar and order a non-alcoholic drink, and slowly scan the casino when it hits me; nearly everyone in the casino had a weapon, not concealed, not hidden, just walking around with them like it was normal, now that I think about it; a lot of people in the streets had guns and swords to.

After the bartender came back over with my drink I grabbed his attention; "Eh bartend, looking for my friends, wearin' black suits and fedoras, know where I can find them?" "In the back." With that he walks to the other end of the bar, no questions asked. Okay...

I start heading to the back of the casino when I see a hallway that leads down to the washrooms and the system room, but one door was unlabeled; I figured that was the door I needed. I slowly crouch down and start to open the door, I crake it open just enough to peek through, and that was when actually saw them, men wearing Black leisure suits, black fedoras, just as Victor told me. They seemed innocent enough, a few of them sat in the corner of the room and smoked while some of the guys around the table talked about the casino, then I saw it; three more guys walked into the room from another door carrying large attaché cases.

"Alright, here's the dust from the old geezers place, can't believe he dug that much alone." "Yeah well that isn't important, what is important is we get this to the boss so we get paid." That's when I decide it was time to step in; "Sorry gentlemen, paydays been postponed." I say brandishing the ax.

I'd love to tell you I spent the next two minutes expertly beating the cronies to a pulp; I'd like to tell you I walked away slowly as the cops started clicking cuffs. But I hate lying apparently; I spent the next two minutes running back into the casino with every one of the 'suits' on my tail carrying pistols and red machetes, I ran and jumped behind the bar counter and hid as the bullets fly over my head, shattering the bottles beside me.

I find a cupboard with a double barrel shotgun inside, I grab the shotgun and hide in the cupboard and wait, as the gunfire dies down and the screams of civilians fleeing dissipates I wait for a specific sound, fifteen seconds later I hear that sound, one of the suits just jumped behind the counter to look for me. I wait... it takes only seconds, yet it feels like hours, he finally opens the cupboard and I have the shotgun pointed directly at his head, "_Alright listen to me and listen good, and you might just live, tell them you found my body, and I am dead, or you get to feel a 12 gauge." _I whisper.

He hesitates for a second but he complies; "I found the kid, he's dead." "Alright, we'll have someone clean that up, back to work boys." That's what I was waiting for; I roll out of the cupboard and behind the suit I had lie, grab him in a headlock and let the two shells fly.

What the hell did I just do? I just killed about three men with the shells... I never intended to kill them, just beat them up... I look to the corpses expecting there to be blood and innards splattered across the wall, but oddly enough there wasn't. And I don't think the guys that were hit were even dead, they just seemed unconscious as one of them moaned.

I have to dismiss the fact that physics is taking a day off as the remaining eight men realise I'm still alive, luckily I still have one in a headlock working as a human shield, oddly enough as the bullets hit him they don't seem to actually go through him, so much as hit and bounce off, but from the way he recoils after every hit I can tell it Freakin' hurts.

After he passes out I toss him aside and jump over the counter as the suits attempt to reload, I bring the ax to one of their necks by impulse but it seems to pass right through his neck, nonetheless he screams in pain and passes out... I'm starting to question how the hell I'm even breathing with physics this bad.

So I continue to fight with the mobsters as they attack me with their machetes, I trade the ax for my crowbar as the titanium would be better for blocking blades than the ax's wood handle. Parrying as many blows as I could and hitting when I had the chance, they start different tactics; one of them charges at me head on, as I ready to hit him with the crowbar I'm grabbed from behind. It was a distraction... shit, the guy who was charging at me had stopped, and he took a few steps back as the other six suits ready there pistols.

Now I was starting to panic; I struggled to the point it looked like I was having a seizure, it seemed to sorta work however; as the firing squad paused and looked at each other, buying me just enough time kick the knee of the guy holding me, causing him to loosen his grip just enough for me to grab him back and throw him at one of the shooters. As he lands on one of his teammates I quickly move to start smashing heads when someone shouts "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turns their head towards the front door where a large man is now standing, I'd say he was about 6'8 if not taller, and his arms looked like tree trunks, and he wore a similar suit to that of the other moblings. And he had to big brass knuckles hanging from a chain on his belt. "Shit, it's Bluto..." I hear one of the suits mumble to another.

'Bluto' quickly looks around the room, then to his men, then at me; "So you're the little punk whose been messing with our fine establishment?" I nod in reply, for some reason I can't muster any words to reply. "Well then boy, it looks like you and I have some business to discuss." He says cracking his knuckles and bringing out his brass. Now I'm able to reply; "Alright then, tell your men to take the wounded out, last thing I need is to trip over their limp corpses." I say bringing my crowbar across my chest.

The moblings turn too Bluto and he simply nods as the move to grab their friends. "Alright Bluto, let's get down to brass tacks shall we, Oh I'm sorry; it looks like you already started." I say as I gesture to his brass knuckles. His face starts to turn bright red and he flexes, ripping the sleeves of his shirt into pieces. And if that wasn't bad enough his Brass knuckles unfold into large boxing gloves with spikes all over the top of his fist.

"...Shit..." is all I can utter as he starts charging at me, I have to dive out of the way to avoid his charge. He barrels past me by mere inches, as he tries to slow down he ends up tripping over a slot machine, hey jackpot. I quickly pull myself back up and pull out the ax, why I didn't think of using both the crowbar and the ax before, I don't rightly know.

Bluto picks himself up and starts charging again, talk about predictable move-set. I wait till he's nearly right in front of me and sidestep while hooking his ankle with the crowbar, "Timber!" As Bluto falls he uses more swear words than I knew existed. When he finally lands I jump on his back and alternate wailing on him with the ax and crowbar, again, no blood, yet I could hear his grunts of pain.

After about fifteen consecutive hits something weird happens; with an ax chop near his shoulder-blade I heard what sounded like glass shattering and I found the ax was actually in him... I retracted the ax and found it to be covered in blood now... people can bleed, and I drew blood...

Bluto is super pissed now as he throws me off his back, "I don't know how you managed to break through my aura, but you aren't going to live to tell the tale. He pulls two red crystals from his pocket and crushed them in his fists, at first I saw no point in that, but then his fists caught fire; I had to assume that those crystals were solid dust. But before I can try to figure out how that's possible he starts shooting huge fireballs at me from his fists, I found myself hiding behind the bar counter again.

I have no idea what to do at this point now that he's started using long range, I try searching the cupboards again to see if there are anymore shells for the double barrel. I find one, and only one shell, but hopefully it will be enough. I leap over the counter and run to the double barrel lying on the floor, I have to dodge a few fire-balls, but I make it. I open the body and let the old slugs eject and load the new shell; I turn to towards Bluto to shoot but only see him charging at me fire-fists first.

Instead of shooting him at point blank (because if he died he would have landed on me and I would be trapped under fat-fiery-fists) I tried side stepping and tripping him but he saw it coming and punched me, well; he punched the double barrel, snapping it in half... that was almost my spine...

Bluto readies to attack while I discard the pieces of broken shotgun, now I have no ranged weapons... shit. Bluto isn't charging now, he's just casually walking to me with a grin that would make Satan cringe, I grab the ax from the holster and try to look like someone who isn't about to wet their self.

He's about a foot away and I swing the ax at him, he grabs the ax from me mid swing, and pushes me to the ground where he pins me down under the ax head. "Hehehe... boy; do you know how much money it will cost to fix this casino?" As he talks I try to push the ax off me, with little success. "Well I'll tell you; it will cost more money than it took to build this establishment n the first place, which is approximately fifteen times more than the money we would get by pawning off the old coot's dust." I see where he's going with this and struggle when I remember the loose ax head... "So you see boy; you owe me a lot of money, and I have a feeling you ain't carrying that much in your wallet. So I will need to take some collateral." He draws back his other fist lining it up with my jaw, just as he starts to swing and his weight shifts; "Here's your collateral!" I pull the trigger previously hidden within the axes head, the shot goes right through his left eye, Bluto scream and stubbles back.

I don't waste a second; I leave the ax head open and switch the fire to 'thrust mode' so every time I swing a shot propels it faster, I begin a brutal onslaught on Bluto as he poorly attempts to block with on hand while the other clutches his eye, swing after swing after swing, I just keep swinging until I found myself psychotically singing the chorus of 'swing swing' by the all American rejects. (How do I remember THAT?!)

After a few minutes; Bluto was on the ground, bleeding and gasping for breath. "Alright kid," he starts with a raspy, out of breath voice. "You beat me, now finish the job, put me out of my misery." I stare back into his one remaining eye, I take a second to be dramatic, and then I speak; "Put you out of your misery? You would like that wouldn't you? So you no longer feel the pain, and the suffering, well guess what; you're going to suffer just like everyone you stolen from, threatened, and killed. I'm not going to put you out of your misery, why; if it were up too me; you'd be serving five consecutive death-sentences. But you know what; after everything you've done, after all those you hurt, you might just get lucky and be given the lethal injection, or maybe a firing squad." Then for the hell of it I do my best 'Marvin the Martian' impression; "Ooh, isn't that lovely? Hmm?"

On that... _disturbing note..._ I walked into the back room again and grabbed the case of dust, as I turned back to the door I noticed another case and a duffel bag full of cash... I decide to take the money as compensation from the mob to help the old man fix his barn.

As I start to leave Bluto, still lying on the floor I might add, yells at me as I leave the casino; "I swear I'm gonna find you some day kid! And when I do, I'm going to tear you limb from limb, one at a time so you can feel the pain as I tear you apart! I swear!..." His shouts grow faint as I continue to walk away, after I travel about two blocks I hear sirens in the direction of the casino, bout time some law enforcement showed up. Of course; I didn't want to talk to them just yet, as it may be hard to explain my predicament. And the fact I just technically robbed a casino.

I finally return to the old man's house in the city limits to find him still fast asleep, I gently set the cases down and go to remove the duffle bag when Victor bolts awake, which; I'm not gonna lie; scared the crap out of me. "Ehh wha? Boy, is that you? What's with all the cases?" He asks as he stumbles out of his room, still half asleep.

"Uhh... Well this case is the dust they stole from you, and these cases are... _collateral?" _I say trying to make the fact I robbed a casino more understandable. "Boy, are you tryin' to tell me you beat the crap outta Torch's men AND robbed them blind?" He had me pegged, I didn't

Really know what to say so I just nodded. Victor started sifting through the case of money counting it, he then looks to me with a blank look in his eye and asks; "Boy, do you know what this means?" I shake my head, I honestly don't know. "Boy, what this means; is not only can I rebuild my entire property, but I can afford to put in security and keep the mobsters away forever!" He begins excitedly jumping around the bags until he stops, holding his hip and muttering; "And maybe get this bum-hip looked at..." After sorting the money in a safe place until Vic can use it, he asks me if I'd like a drink; "Umm, mister Cortello, I appreciate the offer, but I'm sixteen." (I think...) "Not a problem boy, I have some cola round here somewhere... and call me Vic." He replies as he rummages through his kitchen.

I look around his house and get a detailed look for the first time; despite appearing an old shack from the outside, the interior is fairly modern and well-kept. I look over to a small table in the corner of the room; it holds a single picture of Vic and a young man, around his early twenties I'd Victor bump his head on something; "dag- gummite..." He then walks into the living room with a glass of cheap vodka and some coke. "That boy in the picture is my son, Jerrod 'junior' Cortello, one of the head scientists at... that place." I don't understand what place he's referring to but before I can ask he continues; "I always forget the name, but it's the top manufacturer of most of everything, they build weapons, robots, kitchen appliances, you name it... oh, speaking of weapons?" He turns to me and I realise I still had 'Susan' in the holster, I hand 'her' back to victor and he quickly starts inspecting her.

"Well she has no new cracks, no jammed rounds; looks like you took care of my little lady. Good on ya." He then puts Susan on a rack above the couch. "So boy, how long you gonna keep those goggles on?" At first I have no idea what he meant as I felt my face and sure enough; I had a set of oddly high-tech goggles that I'm pretty sure I didn't have when I first pulled my head out of the dirt... As I inspect them I find something engraved on the side, the name Grant...

"By the way boy; do you have name?" I take a moment to consider my answer; I had no idea if that was my name, or if t was safe for him to know, but something in the back of my mind told me to just go for it. "My name is Grant, and I'm afraid that's all I can tell you at the moment." It takes Victor a second but he just shrugs and drinks another mouthful of his vodka, "Well Grant, I don't suppose you have someplace you need to be?" I shake my head because at the time being, I'm homeless. "Well I could use someone to help me fix up the barn, if you're interested I have a spare bedroom you can use."

I look to Victor and smile, "Well Vic, I think I'll have to take you up on that offer." We toast our glasses and chug the remains of our drinks, I may not know who I am, but I think I'll be okay not knowing for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe this is my only option; going to some stuck-up hunter/huntress school. I look at the over-exited fools surrounding me in this flying bucket, all of them talking and laughing, makes me sick. I do see someone who looks like she might have a brain though; she wears all black save for white shirt, shorts and her 'pants' fade to purple past her knees, she looks about seventeen like everyone else, her sizes are... whoa, settle down Rene; there's such a thing as over-analyzation. She's also reading a book, so maybe she has two brain cells to rub together. I suppose you want to know who I am and why I'm here, well frankly; it's none of your f #king business, but I have nothing else to do, so I'll talk.

* * *

I slam on the snooze-button, seven o'clock isn't even relatively humane hour to have to wake up... but I have a job to do. I pull myself out of bed and go to my wardrobe and get my clothes, I grab a black tee shirt and green vest, and then I get my pants, some green jeans with ripped knees and a black miniskirt with sea-foam trimmings. I then brush out my long deep green hair and tie it in twin pony-tails, like usual. I grab my belt and tonfas and begin to leave, when I realised I forgot to put a bra (...why the f #K did I just write that!?)

And then I leave my room, I head down the hall as I hear the other awake and moving around in the kitchen, as I go to get some milk I hear Kyle talking to Greg, I'd tell you what they look like but it would be pointless; their dead now, so we won't need to see them again. "Dude, did you hear about Bluto?" I could care less what happens to that shit, he isn't the one who hands out the Lien. "What, you mean that weird kid who beat the crap outta him and robbed the casino?" Now that caught my attention; a kid roughing up Bluto, THE Bluto? The man was a monster (figuratively speaking of course) and to be beaten by a kid? This is when Anna chimes in, she has short brown hair kept in an odd crew cut, thought I don't know why, her aviator glasses hiding her hazelnut eyes, and she wears her red and white jacket and matching pants, it makes her look like a walking candy-cane, but I would never say it to her face. Her waist fairly thin and... uhh, too much information even for me... "The person who beat up Bluto wasn't a kid, he was about Rene's age, and we still haven't identified him, so he is still a hazard to all of us."

I already know where she's going with this; 'so we need to track him down.'

"And that's why we need to break Bluto out of jail." Whoa, sudden left turn. Now Greg pipes in again "What about the punk, shouldn't we track him down and make sure he's done messing in our affairs." Gob I hate it when he says that... he got it from a bad mafia movie and uses it every chance he gets, even when it's ENTIERLY OUT OF CONTEXT.

"Alright everyone, grab your gear, check your ammo because we're going to start a prison break." I glance at Anna as she loads her rifle, it's an older model but it has a ludicrously long retractable bayonet. "Anna I was wondering; maybe we shouldn't break Bluto out, I mean think about it, he's not our boss, he doesn't pay us, and now the chain of command is shifting, maybe we can take the casino district as opposed to these slums." Ever since we got sent here to 'guard' I've wanted to leave, the area is too crowded, run down, and it smells like dead mice.

"Well I hate to tell you Rene; but these are orders from Torch, so we don't have much choice, and trust me; if we could leave him to rot, we would." Anna steps out of the room to go wait outside, I curse to myself that we have to save the jerk, but if the orders are from Torch then maybe there will be compensation for a job well done. I load each tonfa with three shells (old models have low capacity) and combine them into a bō-staff a few times to make sure they won't jam. I head outside and see Greg and Kyle were busy arguing over a pistol... I swear their inbred.

"Alright, here's the plan; Rene you distract the guards at the rear entrance so Greg and Kyle can plant the dust charge, when the guards return I'll shoot the charge from my post, detonating it. Kyle, you will take lead and get Bluto out, Greg, you hold back other cops, Rene; I hate to give you the hardest task, but considering the alternatives..." We look over to the twins, who are now fighting over a sandwich... wow, I am at a loss. "Rene I need you to handle the droids." Ohh shit... "Heh, n... no problem Anna, I mean, there just bolts and screws." I hate to admit it; but droids scare me, not just because of their combat capabilities, but the way their faceplates start as giant red lights, looks like your staring into the depths of Hades... but I digress; their just machines, metal and screws, a few shell will take the down, and if that isn't enough... tell ya later.

Within the hour we made it to a cliff near the prison, the prison wasn't as large as you may think; it's smaller than a 'state prison' but larger than a precinct. It's meant to only house the worst of the worst, which is a category Bluto falls under; there are only about ten guards from what Anna can see, but there are supposed to be almost a hundred robots, I started to wonder If Anna was trying to kill me, assigning me to handle the droids as opposed to the tweddle-Dee and Tweddle- Dumb, but as soon as I look over to them Kyle is staring down the barrel of his pistol trying to un-jam it, and Greg is bust trying to open the wrapper on the sandwich, if anything she was protecting me.

"Alright Rene; get down there and distract them." I don't need to be asked twice, I started making my way down while trying to figure out the right way to get them to leave the door; I considered trying to temp them, but being cops the odds that they would follow a sixteen year old isn't likely, also on the off chance there that kind of cop, I doubt I could keep them distracted long enough without taking off my shirt, and I was NOT GOING TO STRIP! I start considering the little-lost-girl routine, but that stops being effective after 13, low on options... I ended up settling for the-girl-who-cried-wolf routine, I would tell the cops a few beowolves were attacking my friend, it worked before, the police tend to believe gator tears, dumb asses.

"Help! Help! Someone please; my boy-friends under attack by Beowolves!" I run up to them, tears streaking down my face, out of breath, and fall to my knees panting. "Shit, which way is your boyfriend?" The cops both fall for it, I point to the deepest part of the woods, this point in the year there are loads of ursas hanging around, but that doesn't stop the cops from charging into the woods, damn; I could be an actress, if not for the fact the profession requires you to be a dumb bimbo.

* * *

**Whoa whoa whoa; Rene, I think your pushing the limit of our pg-13 language, I mean seriously. **_Oh come on; I censor the word f #k, what more do you want? _**Well please tone down the insults at least. **_Oh what, you don't want me to develop my character? Just say it's not your personal opinion. _**Alright; I bear no prejudice or hate to any particular group Rene might insult, their just her bitchy character traits. **_Now who's pushing pg-13? _**Don't make me write you in a hentai fic. **_Ahh! I'm sorry I'm sorry; please don't! _**Look, let's just pretend this didn't happen and finish your chapter. **_Alright, I'll get back to it. _**Good, oh yeah; Rene and I* (*****GOD ****the author) can speak to each other, but only she can hear me. Running gag established.**

* * *

After the cops left I got out of the way while Beavis and butthead (_Please tell me I can insult them? _**Yeah, go ahead. **_Yes!) _Set the charges, after fumbling with the dust for about two minutes trying to figure out which part was the adhesive side, dear god, I'm not even trying to insult them, their just that stupid. They take cover as we wait for Anna to take the shot, twenty seconds pass, thirty, forty... after almost two minutes I'm starting to wonder if she was alright, before I could stand up to check a muffled _pfft_ was heard, followed by a large scale explosion, and I mean LARGE; I felt my teeth rattle and I thought my face would melt from the heat, that was only about 50 milligrams of dust, I'm actually afraid of what might have happened if the twins did the measurements... I shutter just imagining it.

Now we all get moving; I see Anne slowly turn green all over, her use of aura is amazing. Kyle moves in first, I follow him as the droids are probably already activating, Greg stays at the entrance to hold back any more cops, he won't last five seconds.

"Alright Rena," he always forgets my name, and frankly; it pisses me of. "The bots are right here, I need you to go ahead while I sneak around, go!" He shoves me into the room before I can even reply, and the next thing I know I'm face to face with a droid, its faceplate wide open staring into red glowing nothingness... I felt like I was about to see black eyes appear in the faceplate and them be swallowed into a dark void... "Intruder; identify yourself." The metallic void the droid uses snaps me back into reality as it repeats itself; "This unit will repeat; Intruder, iden **SMASH! **I break the drone's faceplate with a swift hit from my tonfa, as it falls to the ground I see the other robots look to each-other and switch their hands to machinegun form, time to fight.

"Intruder, stand down or be eliminated." Three units line me up in their sights, I go to place down my tonfas, but just before the reach the ground I fire two shells and use my aura to launch myself above the droids, I eject the shell in mid air and as the droid try to aim upwards and fire, but apparently the designers never assumed someone would get above them, as they can't seem to tilt their head back to look up. I drop down on two of them and slam the tonfas through their faceplates; I then kick the two dead units towards the door, causing them to land on two more droids coming through the door.

With only one droid left in the room I turn to face it, it changes weapons from machine guns to short swords, easy enough to counter; I spin my tonfas so the long end is pointed way from me and un-sheath the blades. The droid reacts to this in a way I honestly never expected; it holds one blade forward, waiting for me to bring my blade to meet his as an honourable swordsman would, of course, I'm not an honourable swordsman. I slash the blade across the neck of the droid severing its A.I processer causing the body to convulse a few times before collapsing.

I reloaded Toni and Fae (my tonfas) while wait for more bots to show up, oddly enough non come by, according to our Intel there were a lot more... I dissuade the lack of drones that there within other parts of the facility.

Before I can delve too deep into that thought; Greg dashes past me and yells "BLUTORIGHTBEHINDMELOTSOFDRONER RUN!" or something along those lines... a moment later Bluto rears his ugly head, I only see him for a moment as he limps past but he looks horrible, that guy really ripped him up; he had scars all along his body, his left leg looked broken and his left eye was covered by an eye-patch. Jeez, I hope I never meet the guy who beat up Bluto this bad (**FORESHADOWING! **_Oh shut up...) _I don't wait another moment to leave as the metallic clang of the androids running draws closer and closer. I sprint full tilt (whatever that means) to the door as I see Kyle laying another charge, setting a trap for the bots no doubt, I rush past him as the bots draw near and take cover behind a large rock, Kyle shortly after hides himself as the droids close in on the door. I start counting down in my head; five... four... three... two; BOOM! the explosion is larger this time as all the droids blow up with the dust, my pants actually caught fire for a moment before I could pat it out.

After the heat finally died down we all moved out of cover and waited for the henchmen to bring the truck around, I looked around for Anna but she hadn't come down from the cliff for some reason... the Hench-fellows then bring around an old style military troop transport truck and all five henchlings exit the vehicle and help Bluto into a fresh tuxedo, kiss-asses, every one of the bastards.

Just as I was starting to climb the hill towards Anna's LNP (last-known-position for those with less than five intelligence points. **Really? Are you really going to insult the readers? **_Sorry.) _I heard an ever familiar _pfft_ from her suppressed rifle; I turned as one the henchmen collapsed to the ground, dead... before anyone could react three more shots were fired, taking out two more henchers and Greg... I stare in awe as the scene unfolds, the two remaining henchmen hustle Bluto to the truck only to be shot down as Bluto slams on the gas and speeds away, I look over to Kyle as he clutches his dead brother's body... I never thought I would be able to feel anything towards them, let alone sorrow.

Kyle tilts his head back to scream but is silenced by a shot that came from the opposite side off the cliff... we were surrounded... I turned and tried to run n to where Anna was but I smacked into something as soon as I turned. I trip backwards and roll about three feet down the hill before I can stop myself, after my eyes re-focus I look up into the eyes of Anna, I try to speak but all I can manage is a feeble "why?"

Anna just stares back into my eyes unblinking, she them turns and starts walking back up the cliff, just at the edge she stops, without looking back she then starts speaking; "Rene, this isn't the life for a young girl like you, but you had no choice, you were forced into doing these things. That is why you're still alive, you're too young, and you still have a chance to change. I'm giving you that chance. Now go home and get some rest; they'll come looking for me in about twenty hours. Goodbye Rene, one day you'll understand, you'll understand why it has to be this way."

With that she walked out of sight and away from me forever... I pulled myself back up the mountain and made my way home. I went into my room, change into my pajamas, brushed out my hair, lied down in bed, and cried. I cried for what felt like days, why would she do this? Why would she kill all of them then abandon me? All these questions, all the empty spaces in my life now...

I had no idea when I feel asleep, but I didn't care anymore, I got up, repeated my routine from yesterday and then went to the kitchen for a quick meal. After which I took Anna's advice and prepared to leave this house forever. I packed some things into a backpack and left my room, I decided to peek into Anna's room, to see if I could find anything that might explain her betrayal. As I enter her room I see it's in its normal spick and span order, all her equipment carefully places on the walls, all her items in the same place, too think it had been six years since I first entered here... uhh, tell you later.

(**Mmm... delay the origin story to add relationship development in the future, I'm a genius! **_You realise you just told the reader why you're not going to explain my origin? _**Aww crap... well deal with it, I'm the author. **_Sigh...) _

I didn't find anything unusual, but before I left I noticed a picture on her bedside table, it was Anna and I on the first day we met, all those years ago... I grab the picture frame and shove it in my bag, causing a piece of paper previously tapped to the back. I pick it up and read it; 'Rene, you're reading this because you entered my room to get this picture now that I have left. I wish I could tell you why I left, but I promise you; when the time comes, you will understand, maybe you'll even join in the right cause. I loved you like a sister, so you better stay alive. Anna.'

I feel tears welling in my eyes, I stifle the tears, I have no time to cry... I stuff the note in my bag too and leave the house. As of now I don't know where I'll go; I have no family left, no friends I was sunk. "Hey; your Rene right?" I nearly jump out of my skin upon hearing the voice behind me. "Who wants to know?" I coldly reply; I am in no mood to deal with some idiot right now.

"Sorry, it's me Grant, from the 'Dust till Dawn'; we met when you and your friend came to buy some dust while I was making a delivery. Remember?" I turn now to face Grant; I do remember meeting him about four days ago, me and Anna went to 'Dust till Dawn' to get some supplies for the week. While Anna talked with the owner Grant and I started talking, I can't remember about what, but he seemed like a nice guy. "Hi Grant, sorry about the snap, I've just been having a bad day." He looks at my bags while I shuffle my feet, hoping to end this conversation. "What's with the bag? Going somewhere?" Great, now I need to try and lie to him, I try to think of an explanation for why I have the bags but all I can think of is how Anna betrayed me...

"Rene, if it's too hard to talk about, I won't pry; no pun intended." I look up to see he has his crowbar in hand for whatever reason; I also notice the sincere look of empathy, as I realised I had tears running down my face... "Look, do you need someplace to stay, Grampa has an extra bedroom." I turn away and think it over; I don't really have other options yet... "Thanks Grant, I probably won't stay long though."

And I didn't, I lived with Grant and his adoptive grandfather for little more than a week, then I left, I took a few dust crystals from him so I could pay the rent of a small apartment somewhere. I left Grant a note saying I would repay him someday, and for once, I intend to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit in the corner of the airship; I just hope no one notices me... I just don't know what to do around people... **PUT THERE BLOOD IN MY MILKSHAKE!** I don't think that will help me deal with people sis... **ASK THEM TO JOIN THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTER! **Sis, can you please not shout, my head hurts... **I HAVE A SPEECH IMPEDIMENT! **Okay...

Me and my sister were told to attend beacon academy, we didn't really have other options... so I guess we'll tell you why we're here. **I'M HERE FOR THE BLOODY MARIES! **You know there isn't actually blood in those things right? **I DID NOT, FLASHBACK!**

* * *

Sister and I were playing in the park, we were having so much fun; we played on the swings, slid on the slide, had as much fun as sisters can. But then they came; big men wearing white coats took us away and put us in a big metal box, I think it was about fourteen years ago because we were only four then... they made me and sister sit in weird chairs and poked us with painful metal things... they hurt for a while but it was easier each time... after a while the pain allowed us to talk to each other without our mouths... (I don't entirely know why I'm writing this like a four year old, I thought it would help the atmosphere...)

After a while sister said we should go outside again, so we decided we would; when the man who brought lunch came by sister grabbed his neck and turned it, then the man fell asleep, he looked peaceful and sister said he would dream now. We take each-others hands and make our way to wherever the outside was.

We didn't get to far when the white coats started following us, they had weird glove things, and they looked like **GALVANIZED KNUCLES WITH DUST CRYSTALS, PERFECT FOR HEMORAGE INDUCING! (**Are we allowed to call them that? **GALVANIZED MEANS: ****_To stimulate or shock with an electric current_**. **WE HAVE THE BLOODY RIGHT!) **And they had crystals inside them and they made sparks whenever they moved.

They tried to hit sister and I with them, but sister didn't like that and hit them back, she ended up grabbing two of the... shock gauntlets, that's what sister called them. She wrestled two from the white coats and threw one too me, I hadn't expected her to do this and ended up being shocked slightly, both in the mental and physical sense.

I found it oddly easy to hold it, it was obviously designed for someone older, but I seemed to be able to carry it just fine, I look to my sister and she started hitting the white coats... (I'm sorry, but I can't write like a three year old anymore, I'm just going to type normally, is that okay? **IF NOT; I WILL SLAUGHTER THE SQUISH-HEADED MEAN FACES!)**

My sister; Naomi had knocked out the scientists trying to catch us, she grabs my free hand and half helps, half drags me behind her. She keeps pulling me to the door, she doesn't speak but she keeps telling me to keep moving, that we're almost there. After what felt like hours of running, we finally found the door to the outside, but it was guarded by two men with the little guns that shoot two electric strings, Naomi tells me their called tasers.

The guards haven't seen us yet, so Naomi tells me too crawl into a vent and make my may around, and she would distract them, at first I didn't want to leave her side, but she convinced me, by basically shoving me in the vent... I start crawling through when I hear the guards shout, Naomi tells me (through our minds of course) that she will loop around and needs me to open the door from the other side for her, I try crawling through the vent faster, and thankfully I can, it's large enough for both of us to crawl through together if we had too...

Then I start to wonder; Naomi would have known the vent was big enough... why didn't we sneak out together? I want to turn and go back for her but she hears my thought and tells me too keep going, she had learned how to keep me from reading her mind, but she can still read mine... meanie, I keep moving because all this time that had us in this building she's been right, I keep crawling until I reach the end, its covered by a big vent though... _"Hit it with the dusty knuckle, that'll short out the electronic lock." _The dusty knuckles; that's what she calls our weapons. Seems like a fitting name.

I take another look at it, it has three buttons near where the thumb goes; one says: eject, another says null, and the third says charge, I press the charge button and the crystal sparks to life as electricity pulses through the D.K... "_Might need to think of a new name sis..."_ "_Later." _She replies.

I hit the vent as hard as I can, so not very hard at all, but the vent makes a few noises and clicks open and swings to the left, I crawl outside and stand up once more. I was standing outside the facility; it was in the middle of a huge field, in the distance I could see the lights of the city outlined by the night, I started to walk towards them but after two steps I remember I need to help Naomi first.

"_Naomi, I'm outside, I can open the door now!" _I hope she can still 'hear' me... it takes a moment but Naomi responds; _"Good job Natalie, I'll make my way back." _Her voice is strong like usual, but I know my sister; she' in pain, and she's trying to hide it.

_"Naomi what happened? Your hurt, aren't you?"_ She stays silent for too long, I know she's trying to make a convincing lie. "_I'm fine Natalie, just a few cuts and a bruise." _I try to dig deeper and read her real injuries, but she locks me out. "_I'm almost to the door, but I'm being chased, so I need you to listen carefully; as soon as I pass through the door, I need you to punch the door closed, the shock will overload the lock and give us time to run." _

I decided to put the pain in her thoughts aside for now and try what she says; if she is just cut I can bandage her later. It takes a moment, but I hear the footfalls of multiple people, I peer through the small window to see Naomi being chased by at least fifteen men, but she had a good twenty feet between them.

"Now Natalie!" Naomi leaps through the open door and I slam it closed behind her, I punch the lock as hard as I could, which; I admit wasn't very hard. But the crystal does the job and fuses the lock shut, before I can even move Naomi grabs my wrist and we start running, I have absolutely no idea how long we run for, but when we finally stop the sun is down.

Naomi and I are now on a tree branch in the middle of the forest; at first I thought it was over; that we could go home and be happy, but that's when I hear Naomi coughing violently.

"Naomi are you okay?!" I try to get an answer but she keeps coughing, I try to pat her back and help her clear her throat, but when I touch her back it feels wet; I look at my hand and find it covered in blood... her blood, and there's lots of it...

_Natalie, I suppose there's no sugar coating it; I'm dying. "_Naomi I knew it was too dangerous, now you're dying; why did we have to run away?"

She slaps me; Right across the face... "Why- _"We had to run away because they were going to kill you, I heard them talking about the inferior twin, and they said it was you... I tried to get in their heads and change their minds but I couldn't, so I decided I would do everything it takes... and I guess death was what it took..."_

Tears were welling in my eyes now; she had decided she would rather see me live than herself... _those tears won't help, listen; there not going to stop searching yet, so you need to go, NOW._

I shake my head I can't leave her... _Yes you can. You can leave me, because I won't leave you; I can just ride shotgun in your head for a while, so then we can still be together, the one useful thing the doctors gave us, I promised I'd never leave you... _*cough cough*_ and I never will..._

Naomi's eyes begin to close; I hug my sister for one last time.

I stay in the tree embracing my sister, time fades away and becomes meaningless, and I would have stayed in that tree forever if the scientists hadn't caught up. I try to hide, but I can't get far enough away.

After a few minutes the shook me out of the tree and I had a chance to see how many of them there were; there was only one actual doctor, but he had five men in full riot gear.

He shouts some orders to his men, something about subject 19, but I can't hear it.

These sick bastards killed Naomi, my sister, the only friend I had, and I swore I would make them all pay with their **LIVES!**

**WITH THE HEMORAGE TWINS WE BEAT THERE TINY SKULLS IN, BREAK THEIR RIBS! RIP OFF THEIR LIMBS AND USE THEM AS CRICKET MALLETS! THE BLOOD SPLATTERS AGAINST THE ALREADY BLOOD RED GROUND! IT'S THE SHINIEST BLOODNY KNUCLES FEST EVER!**

After a few minutes of fighting, ii snap out of it and watch in horror as I see what I did to these men... limbs torn off,spines bent in unnatural directions... I then notice the doctor trying to drag himself away; I nearly puke as the smell of all the blood hits my nose.

I keep my nose covered and walk to the crawling doctor, I grab his shirt collar as I feel the rage returning; "Why did you take us?! What did you do to use!? And why did you do it!? And above all; **why did you kill Naomi!?"**

The doctor looks like he would have wet himself but... I think I ripped it off...

(_Oh glob... Ocelot; you WROTE that?! _**I'm trying to show the deepest reaches of how when in a psychotic rage brought about by a traumatic event, people tend to not even realise their actions. **_Still gross.)_

He swallows hard and shakily tries to form words; "We were trying to infuse human minds with dust, make it so they don't need to keep buying crystals, we needed twins in order to keep genetic similarity and see if it could also provide a form of communication, we did it because we were ordered to, and I told them to shoot to contain, not kill please don't hurt me again!"

"Well; you answered my questions, but **IN THE WRONG ORDER!**"

I overcharge one of the G.K's and press my fist into his skull until after thirty seconds of screaming; his head explodes. I turn and go back to the tree and carefully pull my sister down, I properly bury her at the base of the tree, and I stand for a few minutes and say my final goodbyes.

As I walk away through the forest I realise I'm soaked in blood and brain matter, this time I do throw up. I find a river and sit down on the bank to wash myself off, after clearing the blood from my face and see my reflection; I was shocked, I hadn't realized how long we were held in that facility, but I had to be at least sixteen, I hadn't ever noticed, not even looking at my sister did I notice we aged... _weird huh?_

I nearly fall into the water as my sister voice sounded through my head again. "What the heck?" _Hey, down here._

I look at the river and note my reflection has changed to that of Naomi's. (Yes we are identical but... you know.) "Naomi! But you're..." _Dead? Yeah, sorta. As I said I can still live through you, that's why you were able to go into a rage and destroy those riot guys, wasn't it awesome!? _

I stare in disbelief at my sister, not only is she technically alive, but she's acting as though I didn't just brutally murder those men... _Before you get mad at me for acting so calm, I'm just trying to make you feel better, I'm only physically dead, and now we fight as one. _"But what if I go nuts when there are innocent people around? I could hurt someone!"

Her reflection actually laughs... _don't worry about it; I help control the rage, so as long as I stay sane in your head, we're gold! _I try to understand why she's so calm but all I can do is feel the tears starting to run...

_Aww sis, I'm sorry. Look, I can't keep talking forever, I'm sorry. Whenever you want to talk, find a nice quiet place and a reflective surface, I'll always be there for you Natalie..._

Her reflection fades from the river, I simply sit for a few minutes and try to finish cleaning the blood off my clothes, I realise I'm only wearing and unhooked straight jacket... I might not have been in society for over thirteen years, but I assumed that wouldn't make a good first impression...

I manage to rip the layers of the jacket down and fashion some clothes... no pun intended. Thankfully the under layers were a light sky blue, nearly the same color as my hair, I manage to make a short-sleeved shirt, a pair of pants and a jacket... yes it's ironic, but it's cold out...

I look around as I realise I have no idea where I am or where I'm going... I'm totally lost, I go back to the river to try and ask Naomi but I hear a voice;

"Oy, miss! I hate to bother you; but it's getting dark and it's very dangerous in these woods." I turn to look at the source of the voice; he was about 16 I think, blood red hair, and an odd outfit... (_Hi, Rene here; just to clarify she's talking about grant, just saved another two minutes of description. Your welcome.)_

"Look, if you're heading into town, you're out of luck; the city is sorta under a lockdown until they can catch a crazy Beowulf that snuck into the city. My grandpa has a spare room... well it's sorta occupied, but there are two separate beds, so If you need a place to stay I can help."

This boy... he just shows up from out of nowhere, offers to help me, and doesn't ask me any questions... it had to be a trap I turn to run, but I see Naomi in the river and she tells me I can trust him... she had never been wrong.

"Thank you, I do need a place to stay tonight..."

He simply smiles and motions for me to follow him, I follow him. For a few minutes, neither of us says anything and the total silence freaks me out, "So miss, if I may inquire: what pray-tell is your name?"

He asked do suddenly I actually forget my name for a moment, "Natalie, my name is Natalie." He closes his eyes as though he's thinking about my name like it was a puzzle, it's a little weird.

"Well Natalie, my name is grant," he turns and offers his hand to me, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I hesitantly take his hand and shake it; he has a strong, but soft grip... _'Hehe, you liiiiiike him!' _the sound of my sisters voice in the back of head is reassuring; despite her tone I know she means well.

Grant brings me to a strange cabin in the woods, by strange I mean very large and vastly modern, or what I assume is modern... he introduces me to his father, or grand father... I'm not sure.

He then introduces me to Rene, my temporary roommate, she seemed nice enough but she tended to be cynical and occasionally mean, she usually apologizes and Grant tells me something dark happened to her that hurt her, so I can relate... she disappeared after a week however, leaving me alone in the guest room.

It was the first time I had ever slept in a room alone, me and Naomi had shared a cage, and Rene was human... the room is so dark and quiet without other people, I had to leave and find somewhere else to stay, I can't sleep alone, a third voice enters my mind and tells us to do bad things when we're alone...

I met a nice man looking for a nanny for his young daughters, I feigned experience and took the job, I had a place to stay and I wasn't alone, Naomi would speak to me and help me care for the young girls, where she learned all these things is far beyond my knowledge.

But for now, I'm content with life... but Naomi asks we hunt Beowulf's sometimes and she does that weird dark voice, but she acts normal around other people so things are fine I guess...


	4. Chapter 3-5

_Wow. Just; wow. _**Oh what now? **_Well, first it took you forever to write that, second it seems sorta slap-dashed together, and you're really playing the split personality card? I mean; yeah on paper her character sounds great, but you wrote her really weird. *_**Sigh...* I know, I just have trouble writing from female perspective on account of the fact I am not woman, so I'll come back to this chapter someday okay? **_Oh, you'll rewrite it, just like your elder scrolls fic, your halo fic, and your Pokémon fic._

**... ****_And as Rene opened the door, she found herself surrounded by every huntresses worst nightmare; grim octopuses! Before she could even scream the nearest octopus take a slimy slick tentacle and_**_AHHH I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP WRITING THAT!_

**Remember Rene; I made you, I can control your fate, and I have a pretty disturbed mind.**

_Alright, sorry... just tell them about the next chapter. I'm going to shower and try to forget you almost wrote that..._

**The fourth and final prologue chapter of 'Gears to GRiND will be up sooner ads I've had it mostly scripted long before hand, so hope you like it... I'm going to go apologize to Rene now. **_Not until I'm out of the shower you're not! _**Rene; if I wanted to see you naked, I'd just draw that. **_Do it and I'll gut you?_

***Sigh* Goodnight everybody...**


	5. Chapter 4

... I know I'm supposed to tell you what I see; but that's impossible. I'll do the flashback but I won't be able to tell you much.

* * *

I was born into a wealthy family that was close to the Schnee family, we lived comfortably without worries, then one night everything went to hell; my parents were shot by a man in a white coat and bowler-cap, and my eyes were gouged out. I lived for two years without sight, but my grandmother taught me how to see to some extent using aura. I could see peoples aura, and there bodily structure. But I could never see their faces, I couldn't make out there features, for all I know I was surrounded by faunas with three eyes.

On my thirteenth birthday my grandmother died, causes unknown. I mourned her, I know my tone suggests otherwise, but I mourn even to this day. In her will she left me her weapons; two short-blade katanas with a space in the hilt for a dust crystal. I inherited my family's fortune, so I used some money to find a person to train me in swordsmanship.

I spent my time training, and training, and training until I could put Yoda to shame. (_Really? A star-wars reference? _**Oh hush, by the way reader; the last chapter were I wrote half a sentence for a hentai of Rene, to clarify; she wasn't actually put in that situation just because I wrote it, she just told me to stop because she was embarrassed, so no grim tentacle got near her. **_Otherwise he would be dead now.) _

I was now sixteen and I had joined a gang of hit-men that worked for 'Torchwick' as I learned his name was, so all I needed to do was kill until I could meet him in person and finish the job.

But there was a snag; for the first while, I was fine with killing people, I could cut off their head and never flinch from their gruesome expression, since I couldn't see them. But then on last job, I froze, I was given an address and a name, I just felt the address, because the name wasn't in brail.

I had infiltrated a large mansion, using touch and hearing to maneuver has grown unnervingly easy over time, and I made my way into a large bedroom and prepped to slice the targets head off, but then I saw her; Weiss, I hadn't seen her in years but I could recognize her aura, even though I can't see her face I remember what it looked like. I simply sheathed my sword and left.

Needless to say; my boss was furious. He had the other two hit-men on my team ('the three blind mice' if I didn't mention the name... assholes.) beat me up and throw me in the woods, I healed quickly thanks to my aura training from my grandma, but getting to the city would be a lot harder;

I was being chased, I don't know by what. They smelled of blood and rage, they crashed through the forest, but I couldn't see them. I just kept running until I heard a voice; it sounded like a boy my age, it took me a minute to find him, his aura was weird; where most people's aura just lines them and glows some, his seemed to pulse across his body, like it was electrically driven, but it hued a color of heroism, like his only thought was 'help people'.

He told me we were up against some Beowolves; a variant of grim, creatures without auras or souls... explains why I couldn't see them. 'Grant' starts attacking the creatures with an ax of sorts, but all I can do is try to defend myself by listening to their movements, until Grant did something I didn't think was possible; he focused his aura into his hands and unleashed a shockwave through the grim, I had seen aura used as a weapon on its own before, but never like this.

But I had no time to dwell on that; the wave only stunned the creature for a few moments, but the shock has lasting effect; I could see the outline of the Beowolf; it looked like the stereotypical werewolf image you'd see in books, with armored areas.

"Grant, if you couldn't tell; I'm blind, I can see aura but these things don't have any, put your pulse attack seems to give me something to target, so let them have it!" In response he shouts something along the lines of 'Oorah' and slams his fist into the ground, affecting the nearby grim, but somehow missing me...

But I had no time to think about that, I unsheathe my blades and begin the cutting, I move and slash the head off a Beowolf as Grant manages to shoot on trying to flank me, interesting ax indeed, I sidestep a grim as it tries to slash me and I rake my blades through its torso instead, I kept cutting them down, as did Grant, but they just kept coming.

After at least forty minutes of constant fighting we end up back to back as the biggest f**king Beowolf of all shows up with another fifty normal wolves, we were surrounded, and I doubted a simple shock from Grant would work, then I remembered what grandmother once did, she had used her aura to increase the power of another, she called it unlocking, I never had much training in it before she died, but we were running out of options.

"Grant, I am going to try and boost your aura so you can do more than just stun these grim, so get ready to use the shockwave." He simply nods and starts charging in both hands, I turn and grasp his head and transfer all my power to him to make the burst, he slams both fists into the ground and the wave rips through the grim, frying their barns and making a big mess, I assume, I can't really see.

"Holy shot! That fried their Freakin' brains! Whoa, but the pelts are fine, hmm... gimme a minute bud." He starts skinning the grim, I would have helped but as soon as I took a step I fell face down in the dirt. Apparently I had burned a lot of energy boosting the attack, I felt like I had just been hit with an elephant tranq...

"Oh shot, buddy you alright?" I can still mumble a decent response; "I used alo' of 'nergy, I need rest..." Grant just made an odd grunt and grabbed the pelts and threw them over his shoulder and me over the other. He took me to his father, or grandfather's cabin, his aura made it hard to figure out his age, I stayed the night on his couch, recharging I guess, when I awoke the next morning I was surprised to see the aura unlock I used on Grant still going, it's like he had one aura already open, and I unlocked a second.

I made a mental note to try to learn of that later, grant wanted to introduce me to his friends; Two girls of our age, Rene and Natalie; Rene seemed nice, cynical but nice, her aura suggested she had recently felt pain that no weapon could deliver. Natalie was quite shy, but she had a strong aura, but it was odd, it seemed as though she had two, one calm and quiet, the other... psychotic. She seemed normal though so I kept my mouth shut.

I shook hands and said goodbye to Grant's girls, "They aren't my girls! Their just some friends that live in my house." He keeps insisting. I sat farewell and return to the mansion, Annabelle has kept it clean in my absence, she's a good housekeep, for a fauna.

And before you get after me for being 'racist', know that their the reason I never met my grandfather. "Good afternoon Desmond... my word what happened to you?" I simply continue towards my room, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Annabelle. I'm going to take a shower now, so please have my training garbs prepared."

I train in a metallic grey leather jacket, and some dark gray pants, and I trade my now broken sunglasses for a simple grey headband which I wrap around my eyes. I step into the trading ground outside and place a single daisy upon my grandmother's grave; I take the blades in my hands, and cut what I will.

I'm done now. The end, go away.

* * *

**...Well? **_Well what? _**Do you think this was a good chapter? **_Well, it's the shortest, but it was done that way to develop his character, and set up for the actual series, so yeah, I think it was good. _**Sweet, now to start writing how you guys get into beacon. **_Alright then, I'm going to take a shower. _**Why? **_I don't tell you how to live your life. _**But you do...**

**Soon the true adventure starts.**


End file.
